Objectionable
by Little Miss Cant Be Wrong
Summary: 23 year old Beth is sick of her big sister trying to run her life, Beth doesn't want or need Maggie's help to find a man! And to prove it tonight she is going to find herself a big badass biker...some one Maggie will find objectionable. This was a one shot, now it's an ongoing writing exercise. I have to admit that I'm enjoying this process and loving the way this is developing.
1. Chapter 1

I make no money doing this, and at the slow rate I write it would never be profitable anyways. And not as many people love Beth/Merle as I think should...

This is an experiment. I'm about 12 chapters into a story and I'm stuck, stuck, stuck! So I decided I was going to take a story idea from my "someday to be written" list and give myself a two day time limit and just see what it produced. And post it regardless. It was originally to have been Daryl and Beth...but I just couldn't make myself do that to Merle. So this has not been past a beta...or it wouldn't fit into my self imposed timeframe. So what you see is what you get. I may or may not write a second chapter depending on if I have any reader interest.

Sillage

The scent that lingers in the air, the impression made in a space after something or someone has been and gone; the trace of someone's perfume.

Beth was beyond mad...she was pissed. All she wanted to do on her night off was vegg in front of the tv. In her pajamas...eating ice cream. Or read a book while sitting in a hot bubble bath, with a glass of wine..and then change into her pajamas. Or maybe sit in bed and eat Chinese takeout and watch reruns of "New Girl"...in her pajamas! But no, Maggie had called saying that some of the other girls at work were calling out with the flu and Abe needed them at the bar ASAP, so Beth had dutifully gotten ready while waiting for Maggie to pick her up.

It wasn't that she hated her job, in fact she kinda loved it! Who would of thought that working at a bar could give a girl such confidence? No, the issue she had at this moment was that this job required a certain amount of flirty attitude, skimpy clothes and a ton of makeup. And this was her first day off in two weeks, she didn't want to have attitude, or put on makeup...or clothes for that matter.

Ford's was always busy, and she made good money serving drinks...better than good. Watching as Maggie worked at the bar part time and made way more than she did at her full time job at the music shop was eye opening. And going to school at the same time was hard. Of course she could do her course work at the store when it was slow, and that was never going to happen at Ford's, but in theory she would work less for more money and have more time to study.

In reality it meant working working both jobs while her two week notice turned into six, waiting for the store to find a replacement for her. And having her 3 night shifts at the bar, multiply into 4 or 6 nights because she rarely turned down the other girls when they asked her to cover them. Although she liked all the girls, there were days she swore she worked with a bunch of slackers!

When Abe told her about the temporary opening at the bar...she had jumped at it. It helped that Abe had already met Maggie's "baby" sister and had liked her. When Beth first moved there she had babysat for his kids a few times, and he and his wife thought she was "good people". It didn't hurt that she was his image of sexy young farm girl...or maybe sexy kindergarten teacher. When Abe said the position was now permanent if she wanted it, she was more than happy to stay. At that point in time he didn't have another girl like Beth working at Ford's. It was a win-win for both of them.

At the time Abe had working for him a tough and sexy Maggie, sexy hot and spicy Rosita, sexy take no-shit Sasha, sexy tell it like it is Sherry….well he had a shitload of sexy "tough" girls, they were kinda his thing, and he had a hard time saying no to that kinda sexy, in fact he had married that kind of sexy.

But Beth had a sexy softness, a much more approachable kind of sexy that the bar seemed to be in need of. The customers genuinely liked her, asked about her when she wasn't there. Sometimes the guys would wait in line so she would be the one who served them...just for one of her sweat genuine smiles. She talk to them...remembered them, asked after wives and children. Remembered who had been given that new promotion, and would always remember to inquire how things were going. She made the men...and the female customers both feel special. And that is why Ford's needed Beth Green.

There was nothing fake about her, despite the amount of makeup or the "sex pot" clothing that Abe required his girls to wear. That's why every week he would add just a little more time to her schedule.

So here Beth sat in the back of Maggie's car, on her day off. Daisy Dukes, her favorite cowboy boots and toddler sized tank top (not her favorite), she had even put her hair in the classic farm girl braids that Abe seemed to prefer her to wear.

Even the heavy amount of makeup she had applied couldn't hide her angry scowl. Sandwiched between Maggie's roommates Tara and Amy in the back seat, she was fuming...but Maggie just laughed it off, telling Amy's sister, whom she had become good friends with, "kidnapping Beth, was for her own damn good."

"Time to knock the cobwebs out between your legs, Bethy." She said in a singsong voice. "If you're not careful your are going to be an old spinster living with 100 cats!"

Beth set her jaw mulishly, "I own two cats Mags, two. That doesn't mean I'm a spinster in the making. Just means, I ain't got the room or time for a dog."

Tara laughed and threw her arm around the sulking Beth, "How about a man...got time for one of those? Or I know a real nice lady...thinking about asking her out myself, but I would sacrifice my happiness for you." She said planting a big wet kiss on Beth's cheek.

"I don't want either. What I want is my pajamas, maybe a glass of wine or a bowl of ice cream and Netflix." Beth said sullenly wiping the kiss off with the back of her hand.

Maggie pulled over and looking at Beth in the mirror while bargaining, "Come on Beth. Be a good sport, I shouldn't have to trick you into going out with me. I know technically we see each other at least three nights a week anyway but it's not the same. We barely have time to talk at the bar, and besides I really want you to meet Glenn."

She pushed the mirror back into place and turned to look over her shoulder, "I really like this guy Beth, please try not to take it out on him that I tricked you into coming out." And Beth felt herself softening towards Maggie.

That was before Maggie opened her big fat mouth and added, "I promise it's for your own good, and I told his friend all about you. I really think you're gonna like Zach. It's time that you started dating again..or at least have a nice roll in the hay."

Beth sat up straight, horrified that her sister would force her into a blind date. "MAGGIE!" she cried scandalized, " please tell me you didn't tell this guy you were setting him up to have sex with your little sister!"

Andrea laughed, "She told him it's been so long for you, that you're practically a virgin again."

"MAGGIE!" Beth wailed, as the other girls cackled like the witches they were.

As She stepped out of the car she eyed the assortment of motorcycles skeptically, "What kinda party is this? It looks like a sleazy biker bar! I can't go in there dress like this!" Indicating to her work clothes. He's going to think I'm easy!

"Gee, thanks." Amy said sourly looking down at the outfit that she was wearing. Almost identical to Beth's, only they were actually Amy's regular clothes. And she she didn't even work at the bar.

"That's because it _is_ a sleazy biker bar." Maggie said brightly, "but the party is not in there," She turned her body pointing at the house across the street "it's in there."

"Yeah, like that's a whole lot better." Beth sputtered, taking in the row of motorcycles parked in the driveway.

"Both of Glenn's roommate are motorcycle mechanics...they're supposedly really very good, from what Glenn says. So half of those bikes are probably there to be fixed." She grabbed Beth's hand, "You don't have to worry about any of them big bad biker's. I set you up with one of the junior computer techs from Glenn's work. He is young, cute, making good money...perfect for you in every way! And anyways, I would never set _you_ up with one of Glenn's biker friends." Maggie said consolingly if not a little condescendingly.

"Hell yeah!" Andrea exclaimed, "save them badass biker boys for me! Because they are just the kind of stress relief this lawyer needs." She pulled out a tube of lipstick from her cleavage and applied it with gusto, "sex with inappropriate men is just what the Doctor ordered!" And with that she and Maggie linked arms and headed inside, Amy following close behind.

Tara looked over at Beth, who expression was flickering between anger and hurt. "Beth, you don't gotta do anything. We can just hang and talk. My friend Carol is going to be here with her boyfriend." She said laying her hand on Beth's rigid shoulder. "Carol and Daryl are awesome, I think you will really like them, tonight doesn't have to be a complete waste. Making a couple of new friends is always good...and if Zach is gross we can pretend to be together."

Beth straightened her back took a deep breath turning your head towards Tara, "It's past time for Maggie to worry about herself and leave me alone. I'm 23 not 16...and I'm sick of this shit. Maybe I need to find myself the biggest baddest badass biker in the room and take him for a spin. If Maggie likes Zach so much, she can figure out what to do with him." She seethed as she stomped towards the door.

"Oh dear lord, for the love of all that's holy, please don't set this place on fire!" Tara yelled after her.

Merle had been thinking about crossing the street to go to the club when the three ladies walked in. 'Pretty girls' he thought, 'might be worth hanging around for a bit.' He wasn't sure what to make of them even though they were made up they sure didn't look like the typical biker chicks. 'Must be Maggie', he thought as he saw Glenn's face light up at the sight of her. Glenn wouldn't stop talking about her. The older blond at Maggie's side looked around before headed straight for that asshole Shane. And Glenn's friend Noah had already stepped up to talk to the younger blond.

"Chinaman, is moving up in the world." He said to Daryl using his beer to point towards Glenn and Maggie. "She looks a little bit out of his league don't you think?"

"Nah, they seem to work real well together. I like her, she's a real firecracker...be good for Glenn." He took a drink of his beer, and continued, "She and Tara are roommates. Remember a few weeks ago when I asked you to help me with Carol's transmission? At the time I was thinking of introducing you to Maggie, so I asked Carol to bring her along with her. But when the girls stopped by so I could look at her car, Glenn was home...you weren't. As usual the moment I ask you to help you slipped out the backway and disappeared, don't matter anyways they hit it off immediately."

"So, you're telling me if I don't want to do free work on someone's car I don't get the girl?" He said testily.

"Yep. In this case, that's exactly what I'm saying." He nodded his head towards Glenn and his new girl kissing enthusiastically, "that coulda been you brotha', all in love and shit."

Merle shook his head, "Fuck, I got the worst luck. Look at her ass...it's perfect." He said sadly.

The sound of the door slamming had their heads turning. Sanding just inside the door was a pretty, petite blonde in tiny short shorts showcasing her long legs, and the teeny tiniest tank top showing her trim stomach. She was busy shooting evil looks at Maggie and Glenn to notice them. Maggie called out to her to come meet Glenn, but the blond shot her a rude gesture to go with the glare. Stomping past them into the other room, leaving a wave of perfume. She smelled of green tea and mint, and it made Merle's mouth water.

Daryl cracked a grin, "Must be Maggie's little sister. Heard her and Glenn planning an ambush blind date for her with Zach. Maggie said her sister was going to be pissed, looks like she called it."

Merle moved a few steps over so he could keep an eye on the little blonde. She was currently bending over the cooler on the floor in the kitchen digging around for a drink to suit her." He gave a low whistle…"I think she has a better ass than her sister...how the hell does such a short chick get legs that long?" He asked rhetorically.

"Ummmm Ummmm, want them legs wrapped around me, waist or head, I'm not picky. I'm thinking Zach's too young and inexperienced for that much woman." He said licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at Daryl.

Daryl scoffed, "Ain't she a mite young for you?"

"She over 18, ya think?" He asked, eyes still glued to her ass.

"Yep, works at a bar with her sister. So, she's at least 21." Daryl said crushing his empty beer can.

"Well then, she is officially old enough. I gotta go meet her before the wolves start circling." He smirked handing his almost full beer to Daryl while taking the crushed can from him as he walked past.

Beth was chasing a wine cooler around the bottom of the big tub, the ice water numbing her hand when a well muscled arm appeared next to her reaching in and grabbing her drink before reaching back in to grab a beer for himself. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers racing down her spine and causing goosebumps to breakout all over her body. He stood slowly and tossed the empty can he was holding into the recycle bin.

Looking up she saw an older man, his bright blue eyes dancing merrily, like he held a secret about her that nobody but he knew about. As he opened the bottle and handed it to her, grinning his husky voice sounded amused. "Looked like it was escaping you...hate to see a pretty girl go without."

She thought he was handsome in kinda worn rough way. Muscular and barrel chested and dressed in so much leather he smelled like the tack room back home. It made her mouth water. Maybe he was a bit older than she would normally go for. Maggie would not approve, and that made him all the more attractive to her. He would do for tonight...in fact he was perfect.

He thought she was cute across the room, up close she was flawless...a bit too much makeup, but beautiful nonetheless. She smelled delicious. All fresh and tart, green tea and mint, and fresh cut grass and salty sea air. And she was so, so incredibly pyoung. In reality a bit too young and perfect for him...not really one he would normally go for, she would probably require more work than she was worth in the end. But those legs...that ass, her eyes. For tonight she would be well worth the extra work. Tonight he could settle for flawless.

She gave him a tight smile, "Girl, huh? Thank you," She raised her hand up indicating the bottle, "can you grab me another one? This one ain't gonna make it out of this kitchen alive."

She put the bottle to her lips and took a long drink, as she pulled it from her lips a red drop sat perched on her bottom lip. And he watched in fascination as she wiped it slowly away with her fingertip before slowly inserting the finger past her pouty lips and sucking it clean.

"Girl, you tryin' to give me a heart attack or a hard on?" He choked out in a gravelly voice.

Her lip quirked as she seemed to be holding back her smile, but her eyes were dancing as she placed her small hand on his cheek giving it a soft pat, "I'm not quite sure yet. Let me have a few more drinks while I make up my mind." she cooed as she drained her drink and put the glass in the bin.

He reached down getting her another one, opening it before handing it to her.

She narrowed her eyes in thought, "How do you feel about being used for your body?" She queried.

"Good, better than good...I don't mind being objectified." He swore, holding his fingers up in the traditional Boy Scout salute.

"You wouldn't mind if I wanted to climb all over you because the idea of you and me together would make my sister throw a shit fit?"

"Girl, I can piss people off without even trying, surely if I put my mind to it I could make her cry." He growled, seeming to take umbrage that he might not be found offensive enough for her sister.

"Sounds promising. But, I think I'll take a look around and see if I can find someone a little more objectionable...you're kinda ruggedly handsome and a bit charming in your own way." She offered as an excuse.

"Girl…beautiful, sexy and a sense of humor. I think may have hit the jackpot." He crowed in his rough voice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you ain't hit anything...yet. But you're welcome to keep trying." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. Swaying her ass covered in those tiny shorts provocatively.

"Challenge accepted...and I can be way more objectionable...I was being nice trying to get into your pants! Won't need to be nice to your sister, ain't looking to get into her pants." He boasted in a confident voice. Sucking his teeth lewdly, he watched her ass sway out of the room, making the people closest to the doorway look at him like he was a total nut job.

When he walked out she was talking to Carol and Tara. He had met Tara a few times, she was alright for a carpet muncher. She was a funny, take no shit kinda kinda girl that he appreciated. They got along real well, even if their sarcastic banter made people think otherwise.

He walked over to Daryl and Caesar, popping tab on his beer and taking a long gulp. "Let the guys know I call "Claimed" on the pouty little blonde. And I _will_ take offense if anyone gets too friendly with her."

Caesar and Daryl both opened their eyes wide in astonishment. The Bikers would sometimes do this...and it was normally respected at least for a short period of time, usually the guys who employed this club right had no game. Merle had never felt the need to do so before, doing so now after such a short time talking to her was a big fucking deal.

"Got it, I'll get the word out." Caesar said walking away.

"Wait, what? Why?" Daryl asked confused, "what exactly happened in there in the five minutes you were talking to her?" He asked perplexed, turning to take another look at the girl. She was pretty, he would give you that, but not the type Merle normally went for at all.

And Merle had a type. He liked them big breasted, wide hipped "healthy" girls, with big braying laughs and bright red lipstick, too much makeup...usually brassy bottle blondes or redheads.

This young girl didn't seem to have any of the standard "Merle" qualifications...except the tight clothes and the makeup.

Across the room Carol looked up at Daryl, her eyes sliding to Merle before turning back to the conversation with Beth and Tara.

The brothers deep in conversation, didn't seem to notice.

…

"What can you tell me about the big guy with the buzz cut, any girlfriend I have to be respectful of?" Beth asked pointing her drink vaguely in his direction.

Tara howled in laughter. "Oh. My. God. Beth Greene, working at the bar has given you some serious lady balls! And a bunch of first class flirting skills. Six months ago I would never have thought you would last a round with someone like Merle Dixon...now, I'm not sure if he stands a chance against you! Merle is Daryl's brother." She placed her hand on Carol's shoulder, "Carol, you know them Dixon boys pretty well, what do you think?"

Carol glanced over at the brothers again, "Hell yeah, Merle hasn't taken his eyes off her since she walked in the door. And if the utterly dumbfounded look on Daryl's face right now is any indicator...I would guess Merle has declared his undying love for her."

Carol had only spent a short time with Beth, but she liked her, she was funny and bright and sweet. Even mad as hell at her sister, you could hear her love for Maggie underneath the current resentment she was feeling. She has already asked Carol if she had a change of clothes she could borrow so she could get out of her "work" clothes, leading them to discuss how she ended up there tonight.

"No clothes...no toothbrush either. I gotta move slow with Daryl, he's skittish. Too much, too soon and he will bolt." She explained laughing.

Tara turned to look at Merle, "Wowza...he is totally undressing you with his eyes right now! I hope you are wearing your sexy panties tonight!" She hooted, bending down so her face was blocking his view of Beth's ass, smirking she waved at him.

He in return smiled broadly and made a shooing gesture in return, she stood and his eyes immediately returned to Beth's ass.

"Boo...thought I was working tonight...comfy white cotton that don't ride up my ass crack. But totally unplanned...they do happen to have little motorcycle printed on them!"

Carol giggled, "He is going to love that! Honey, you make him work for it, Merle is the kinda guy that likes a good challenge. The merrier the chase you lead the more willing he is going to be to follow. Just like boiling a lobster, he won't know it's too late until it's too late. Come on Beth,". Carol urged, "I want you to meet my Daryl."

They spent time in chitchat, Merle not seeming able to keep the inappropriate comments out of his mouth or his eyes to himself.

Finally exasperated Beth put her hand on his bicep, giving it a firm squeeze followed by a few gentle pats "... I sure do hate making eye contact with people thank God for my boobs, right Merle?"

His eyes had moved to her hand, watching as she "pet" him "Yeah...wait, what?" He said looking up at her then around to the others.

Beer shot out of Daryl's nose, and Carol and Tara roared with laughter.

Beth shook her head, taking a step away from the group, "So, I'm going to go out back to the bonfire and see if I can find a man that's willing to hold a conversation while looking at my face instead of my ass and tits...I'll see you all later."

Merle looked perplexed, "What just happened?" He asked bewildered.

"Dude, she's been trying to engage you in conversation for the last 20 minutes. You look like a total loser, you perv." Tara shrieked through her laughter.

"I kept expecting you to start drooling." Carol wheezed, bending to catch her breath.

"Thank God for boobs!" Daryl said saluting Merle with his beer.

Merle rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "She makes me feel like I'm about 12 years old."

By the time he made it out to the backyard she was sitting talking to Zach and Tomas…'Shit!" The moaned, 'Tomas was unquestionably objectionable' and just ran in the same circles as the club. He definitely would make a pass at Beth given the chance.

Grabbing a wine cooler for her on the way out, he walked slowly towards her rehearsing his apology under his breath.

Beth looked up as he approached, "There you are! Long line at the bathroom? Never mind, I see you brought me a drink. Thanks Babe." She said grabbing his hand and practically pulling him down on the chair on top of her.

"Why would Maggie even try to set us up if you have a boyfriend?" Zach muttered sullenly.

Taking advantage of the situation, Merle put his arm around her and leaned into her heavily as he gave her an open mouth kiss.

She started to pull away, but he anchored her firmly to his side. Running his hand down her arm making sure his thumb grazed the side of her breast.

He felt her shiver, as she turned to Zach,

"M-Maggie thinks Merle is too old for me, and she likes to act like my Mother. Plus, she's just kinda mean like that...you should go give her a piece of your mind!" She happily suggested.

"I'm sorry that she tried to use you to break Merle and I up...that's just not cool. But you know my friend Amy is single...at least she was when we got here, and I really think you and she should meet each other." She encouraged, pointing out Amy to Zach effectively sending him on his way.

She sat back cuddling into Merles side, and whispered into his ear, "I take it back, you're not a creeper at all...but some of these guys you hang around with are a bit odd."

They sat talking quietly to each other until Tomas got up and wandered away.

"You are so making sure I make it home safely tonight. I'm getting really bad vibes from that Tomas...and your friend Negan was making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end!"

"You got it, one personal bodyguard at your disposal." He said gently pulling her braid, "Fuck, you smell good." He ran his nose along her neck inhaling her scent.

When She saw Maggie approach the back door, she moved herself to drape over his lap, turning sideways to wrap her arms around his neck, her hot breath in his ear as she whispered. Here's your chance to impress me with your smooth moves...if you suck at kissing, I'm going to look for that extremely charming but very off putting Negan guy."

He tilted his head, looking into her eyes, placing his hand on her cheek, as he was going in for a kiss, their eyes met and she could feel a physical click, like everything falling into place. It felt like magnets pulling them together. He must have felt something too, because he froze his eyes widening like he was having some sort of inner revelation. "Girl…" he hummed.

"Elizabeth Greene, I need to talk to you!" Maggie interrupted as she marched to their side.

Beth ran her nails through his short hair and nipped at his earlobe, "Don't go anywhere...I'll be right back." She demanded.

Merle made no attempt to cover the fact he was

re-adjusting himself.

Maggie glared at him, "Gross!" She tossed at him.

He licked his lips salaciously, and blew her a kiss. Disgusted she flipped him off, pulling Beth further away.

A few minutes later a much subdued Beth returned to his side and perched on the arm of his chair.

"She thinks she has the right to be mad at me? I was mad first...I call dibs on mad! Why are older siblings so bossy? Think she knows everything." She muttered, as she ripped small pieces of the label of her drink.

"Why do little siblings refuse to listen to good advice?" He volleyed.

"Maggie said I'm too young for you...and to stop leading you on." She said embarrassment coloring her voice. "Do you think I should follow her advice?"

"He'll, No! Girl, I've had a blast tonight. Even if I only got to look at your ass..it was worth it. Still going to tryto get you into my bed, though."

"All I wanted was to watch Netflix and chill, maybe indulge in some wine or ice cream. That was my plan for tonight. Maggie is so set on me getting laid...like I couldn't find someone if that was what I really wanted or needed." She said, only halfheartedly angry now.

"Girl...I got a TV and Netflix in my room. And there is a store around the corner, what flavor ice cream you want? I'll run and get you some if that's what you really want. Hell, I'll be nice, won't even stay and watch TV with you 'less you ask me too. But if I stay we gotta pick the show together, I don't wanna watch some girly shit...even for you. So, what do you want?"

She gave him her first true smile. "Definitely chocolate or coffee...or coffee with chocolate chunks if they have it. Why are you being so nice?"

"Baby Girl, don't question my game...I already told you I was trying to get you in my bed. I think you said something about objectifying me...and climbing all over me. I'm trying to make sure you live up to your word."

He stood and pulled her up with him. Putting his arm around her he ushered her inside.

"Okay, ice cream and Netflix, but if Maggie asks...even if we don't end up having sex tonight...we were having sex tonight, alright?"

He guffawed loudly "Girl...if _ANYONE_ asks...we were having mind blowing sex, don't want to ruin my reputation."

He opened the door to his room, it was immaculate if a bit sparse, except for the books. A queen sized bed, across from it a stand with a good sized flat screen...and book, lots and lots of books. The thing that stood most out was a large motorcycle sitting in front of the sliding glass door.

Seeing her look at it, he said smiling, "For quick getaways."

"You got a pair of sweats or some boxers I can borrow?" She said digging in her purse and coming up with a pack of makeup wipes.

His eyebrows shot up. 'Girl, in his bed...wearing his boxers' He couldn't think of anything he wanted more at this moment. He reached into his drawers and pulled out a pair of his old worn boxers and tossed them to her.

"Bathroom is the door across the hall, towels and washcloths are right inside...help yourself to anything you need. And feel free to shower if you want." Grinning he said "I'll go get you some ice cream, give you time to shower and change."

By the time he was back and had dished out a bowl of ice cream for them to share and got back to the room, she was makeup free, her hair was pulled out of the braids and damply curling softly around her face. His boxers were hanging loosely around her hips, her tight little tank showed clearly that she had removed her bra, 'damn the girl was all nipples.'

She was sitting on his side of the bed the blankets pulled down and the sheets slightly rumpled. God, he hoped the sheets smelled like her in the morning.

Handing her the ice cream, he gave her a wolf whistle. "Girl, you the fuckin' sexiest thing I've ever seen. Like having the grownup version of Goldilocks in my bed." He said gruffly…"if I'm invited ta stay, I'ma try to feel ya up, or ta get a kiss or two outta you...probably both."

Standing she removed the spoon from her mouth slowly, cocking her head slightly. "I think I might be offended if you didn't at least try." She teased.

Then raising up on her tiptoes she kissed his lips. It was quick, but the taste of the coffee she left there was sweet and he was sure he wanted the rest of his serving to be delivered that way. And he couldn't help it when his lips chased hers as she put her feet flat on the floor again. "Stay. I really want you too." She said softly.

Loud knocking at the bathroom door startled her. "Beth? You in there?" Maggie's voice called loudly.

Beth looked at him a grin spreading across her face. "You wanna cause trouble?"

"With you? Hell yeah, nothing I want more." He rasped.

She sat the bowl down and pushed him down to the bed, and started pulling his shirt off, it took a second before he was hurrying to help her remove it, trying to toe off his boots, she giggled as she helped him remove those too. Stopping to brace one hand on his shoulder she pulled the boxers off leaving her in a pair of small white panties.

"Girl...them little motorcycle's on your drawers?" He asked amused.

"Dirt bikes…" she bit her lip as she smiled down at him.

She shifted her body to straddle him on the bed, Reaching back she pulled the sheets up to pool at their hips. Smiling she put one hand on his cheek and one behind his head scratching her nails through his short hair.

"God, I'm really starting to like the way that feels." He said tilting his head into her hand.

"Ready?" She whispered, her breath fanning over his lips.

"Girl...I was born ready." He breathed out onto hers.

Then his mouth was filled with her sweet coffee flavored tongue, his hands were full of her soft silky curls and she had her panty covered core slotted against his instantly raging hard on. And despite the fabric between them the heat coming off her was almost scalding.

It only took a second and kiss caught fire...like his mouth was filled with gasoline and her kiss was the match. She moaned and ground down on him. Making a sound of agreement, like his body had asked her a question, and hers had known the answer and wholeheartedly agreed.

Using his hand on the back of her head to bring her mouth into a more satisfying position and slid his other down to press her hips more firmly to his.

"Merle!" She moaned loudly, "Oh, God! Don't stop! Harder, I need it harder, please!" She called out, then quietly giggled into his mouth as she used one hand to slam the headboard into the wall repeatedly."

For a second he had forgotten what they were doing, but he quickly caught on. The girl was on fire...it couldn't all be an act, he didn't think. At least he sure as hell hoped not.

He quirked a grin at her before calling "Fuck...Beth, ride me, darlin', ride me hard, yeah, Baby, just like that." Making his voice loud enough to carry into the hall.

Beth covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. But it quickly became a loud sob as his mouth latched onto her neck sucking and nipping his way down. No longer playing...and not caring if anyone walked in, he drug his hand up pulling her shirt with it as he went, palming one her perfect breast. While pulling the other nipple into his hot mouth. Causing her to hiss and buck her hips. "Please!" She whispered, "please, I need more."

"Anything you want, Baby Girl, anything. You just gotta ask, an I'ma try to give it to you."

She grabbed his hand and brought it down slipping them into her panties. "I need you to touch me." And he did. With his teeth biting down on her slim neck and his thumb on her clit and two fingers buried in her heat, it only took seconds before she let go, and he caught her.

She only vaguely heard the door open then hurriedly being shut . But she did her her sisters shrill voice, "Oh my God, Glenn...my sister having sex with Merle Dixon! No! No! No! This can not be happening! She is supposed to be with Zach!"

"Sounds like Merle and Beth might be made for each other." Glenn said. And they could be heard arguing on their way back down the hall.

"Sorry...it's been awhile." Beth said blushing prettily.

"Girl, Don't apologize for being passionate. Makes me feel manly, in a me Tarzan...you Jane kinda way. We got all night, and there are several very dirty things I've been fantasizing about doing with you." He said running the edge of his nail lightly over her clit, making her buck her hips into his hand.

And Beth couldn't possibly care less about the abandoned bowl of ice cream that sat melting on the nightstand next to them, because she found something vastly superior to indulge in.


	2. Chapter 2 - Agreeable

Something was seriously wrong with his brother. Daryl watched Merle, his concerned gaze concealed under his his long bangs. Merle was laying in their driveway working on Shane's bike, or at least that was what he was supposed to be doing.

What he was actually doing was just laying next to it looking pensively into the engine. He hadn't actually moved in the last 20 minutes. And to top it off, he hadn't said a word in over an hour. And everyone knew that Merle liked nothing better than the sound of his own voice, he always had something to say about everything.

Yes, something was definitely not right with his brother.

Carol came out of the house carrying drinks in both hands, walking over to hand Merle a cold beer, she had to all but force it into his hand because he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her approaching him.

He looked up at her with a frown creasing his troubled face. "Jeez, you don't have to be so frickin' forceful." he barked at her. Shaking beer foam off his hand.

She sighed and shook her head, "Merle, I said your name three times. And you were too busy gathering wool to notice...and you're welcome by the way." she said as she walked away from him to bring Daryl his drink.

Daryl reached up for his drink, but she held it up and away from him. And leaning down, she offered him her lips. He quirked a smiled and gave her a quick kiss as a thank you, and in return she handed him the beer. "How much longer?" She asked, looking at the assorted parts on the ground in front of him.

"About another hour at least, maybe two. You sure you want to wait here? I can always come get you at your place when I'm done if you want." He asked, even knowing that she would choose to stay.

"Nope...I'm going through your refrigerator & pantry and throwing out all the expired condiments. The OCD in me is finding it immensely satisfying, and I NEED to finish it. I might even find time to do the spice rack too!" She said, and he couldn't tell if she was really excited or just joking. "Besides, Sofia is spending the night at a friends house tonight. I don't want to waste any of our time together. I want to be with you, even if it's just watching you work out of your kitchen window." She said as she smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Glancing over at Merle, she paused and watched him. "Have you noticed that your brother is acting a little bit weird lately?" Looking back down at Daryl she whispered "He hasn't said one sexest thing to me today...maybe even all week now that I'm thinking about it."

'You just noticed? He has been acting off for weeks." He said, looking meaningfully at her.

She looked puzzled, "What?" She said looking back at Merle, who was drinking his beer and staring into the motorcycle engine as if it held all the answers to life. "What am I missing?"

"He has been a real douche, for about 5 weeks. Even grouchier than the time he had the clap ." He said, expectantly waiting for her to catch on. Carol looked perplexed for a moment before the awareness lit her face.

"Beth?" She whispered questioningly.

Daryl nodded and took a swallow of his beer, "That little girl done broke my brother." he said with certainty. "Oh, he hasn't said anything about her...that's how I know that this is 100% about her. Otherwise I would know about every second that he had her in his room that night by now." He said nodding his head in agreement to his own statement.

"And have you noticed that anytime Maggie is here, he disappears like he's a fireman that has a 5 alarm fire that he needs to go put out? And when you even mention your new friend, he suddenly has nothing to say? But he always stays to listen."

She did find that she would mention Beth alot, she and Beth had hit it off, Tara had even invited them both out for coffee a few days after that party, and they met several times in a week if they had the time. The three of them were now thick as thieves.

"That's ridiculous, Beth wouldn't have done anything to Merle! I'm telling you...that girl is the epitome of kindness. Besides I'm positive that nothing bad happened. I was awake when she left early the next morning. Merle even walked her out and gave her quite the kiss goodbye. Besides, Beth has had only good things to say about him the few times that he's even been mentioned." Carol, defended her new friend.

Daryl shook his head, "Ya, remember that he left a few days after that party where he met Beth? Went for that week long bike ride?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"After they came back the guys said he was acting really weird. Shane said that the first night Merle was acting normal, probably even in a better mood than normal. They were laughing and joking around all day during the ride. That night he was flirting with a few women at a bar, just like normal. He even took one back to his hotel room that night. But the rest of the ride they said he seemed withdrawn and moody, and they don't remember if he even talked to anymore women after that."

"Any little thing sets him off...I've had to drag his drunk ass home so many times this past month I swear the bouncers have me on speed dial. He's causing even more trouble than normal, and getting into fights every fuckin' night. He even got banned from Gears." He said gesturing to the bar across the street. "Sam's sick of his shit, and told him he isn't allowed back for the rest of the month." Daryl looked back at Merle and then up at Carol.

"I can't even imagine what you would need to do to get kicked out of Gears, let alone banned." Carol said in a surprised tone.

"Fighting with the regulars, being rude to the girls working the bar. I think he may have even picked a fight with Sam after he was told to knock it off or leave." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "He's lucky that Sam likes him, or he would have taken Merle out back and beat the shit out of him on principle alone."

"And even more suspicious, he hasn't chased any tail since he's been home. I'm sure that there hasn't been a woman in his bed after Beth. Fuckin' longest dry spell he's ever had." Daryl hastily looked down as Merle glanced in their direction.

"What the fuck y'all lookin' at?" Merle yelled belligerently at them. Daryl glared at him and threw him the bird, but turned his eyes towards Carl and they continued talking in a softer voice.

"So what makes you think that it was Beth that has him like this? Maybe this is all about the woman that he met that first night on his road trip that has him all torn up."

He pulled his beer up to drain the rest. "I'm not sure...I'm not positive…" he started and seemed to falter, "It's just a feeling. But, I'm almost sure that he's pining over that little girl. He just don't know what to do about it. I honestly don't think Merle has ever really liked a girl enough to pursue any kind of relationship with her. Sure he will chase them if he rally wants to sleep with them, but after...no. No after sleeping with a girl she seems to lose that mystery that made him chase her in the first place."

"Well then, maybe if we put our heads together we can think of some way to fix this." Carol mused.

But that was easier said than done. Merle had the tendency to disappear without any notice. Last minute rides with the boys that could last for a week or more. Tattoo conventions, Mechanic Conventions...any excuse to leave, Merle took it.

And Beth seemed oblivious, as Carol had been trying to discreetly gather information from her. To her, it seemed as if Beth genuinely liked Merle. But that Beth had scratched that particular itch...and it appeared that she wasn't itchy anymore.

Finally, tired of beating around the bush, Carol had asked her point blank, "Has Merle even called you? Have you called him?"

Beth looked up, her eyes going round. "No, was I supposed to? I did drink that night, but I think I would remember if I told him I would call." She said, her big blue eyes round with concern.

"No, No...I don't think so. But I just thought that you and Merle were kinda, I don't know...if perfect together is the right words. But good for each other at least, with the potential to be perfect for each other. Aren't you even curious to see if you could be good together?" Carol asked putting her cup down and leaning forward.

Beth shrugged her shoulder, taking a drink before answering. "Don't get me wrong, I like Merle...I do. But I'm so busy between school and and the two jobs, that I don't have a whole lot of time for anything else."

She shrugged again. "Would you laugh if I said he's not part of my 5 year plan, so therefore I haven't stopped to even consider it?" And stopped to laugh at herself. "I only have a semester left, I'm a 6 months early in my estimation. Then maybe I can rethink my plan." Beth reached across and put her hand on Carols. "I'm not saying it will be Merle...but I know that I would like to have someone in my life, at least at some point. Anyway, Merle strikes me as a man who really, REALLY likes his freedom, and he wouldn't want me chasing after him even if I was inclined."

"Normally I would agree with you...and he's been so busy running around himself. I can't say for sure but he's been just acting a so strange, not a bit like his normal self. Even Daryl is worried, and that makes me worry."

Beth sat back, "And you think it's because of me? You think that maybe I somehow did Merle wrong?" Beth seemed equally bemused and hurt that Carol would think that she had that kind of power over Merle Dixon.

"No, God no Beth! That is not what I'm saying. I'm not sure what to think, but he started acting off right after that party where we all met. And he has seems to keep himself unusually busy on purpose. I think he is trying not to leave himself any down time, like maybe it would allow him to much time to think."

"Why do you assume it's because of me? I'm almost positive that Merle Dixon wasn't a monk before or even after me." She said with a grin on her face, in fact I can assure you that Merle Dixon has taken a lot of time and practice to get as good as he is." She told Carol, and laughed at the expression of mild disgust on the other womans face.

"Really, I'm not lying! The sex was great...better that great, it was magnificent. He was the perfect mix of gentle and aggressive, and coarse and charming. He was just what I needed when I needed it. And he certainly didn't seem like he wanted anything more than a good fuck." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "So thank you for asking, but I think I'm good...for a little bit at least. If Merle wants to call me, then he will. And if I start to feel the need for another night with a big, badass biker, well, then, he will definitely be the first one I call." She teased her friend.

"Okay." Carol said, putting her hand up in surrender. "But I can't help feel disappointed, because I happen to think that you are just what Merle needs in his life." She sighed, "But I guess it's up to you to decide if he is just what you need in yours."

Beth had been busy with finals and work so she hadn't had time to worry over Carol's concerns. There wasnt enough time to even squeeze in 30 minutes to have coffee with the girls most of the time when they called her to meet up.

Work was the same, so busy that the nights flew by. She really loved it there, but now there was an issue with one of the customers...he was too attentive, too friendly, too instant that they go on a date. She told him "thank you, but no thank you", she told him she didn't date customers. Finally she ended up telling Abe and the bouncer Ty what was going on so they could intervene if necessary. He was a good customer, and spent a good amount of money at the bar, so she didn't want to cause any problems...but at the same time Philip Blake was just so smarmy.

A few times she was sure that he was waiting in the parking lot after their shift was over, but she would always grab a ride with one of the girls she was almost sure that he didn't know where she lived yet.

Abe and Ty had taken the man aside and talked to him. And he had apologized profusely for frightening her. When Beth found out that the man had lost his wife and daughter the previous year...her tender heart went out to him. Then when Ty told her that Mr. Blake had told him that she reminded him of his wife that had passed away...and he didn't mean to frighten her, he just was worried about her working so late and he just wanted to make sure that she got home alright. She decided to let the matter drop.

They told the man in no uncertain terms that his attentions were unnecessary. And that they would take care of Beth from now on, and if they noticed him hanging around after hours again they would be calling the cops.

Blake agreed that they wouldn't be seeing him after hours anymore, and the agreed that having on of the other girls wait on him from now on was probably better for all of them.

* * *

Beth had missed her friends, and was ready for some down time. And maybe after a few weeks of rest she could consider her next steps, maybe reconsider her 5 year plan...make some room for a man...or maybe a dog.

She had been living frugally, that combined with her scholarships and because they had never replaced her at the music store until it was time to buckle down for her finals. She had a lot of money saved up from her duel income. Now that she had some time and money, maybe she could plan a little vacation. A day at the spa, get her hair done, a massage or maybe even go do a little shopping.

The next thing she had to get through was Maggie's 28th birthday party. Maggie was all about celebrating the day she was born, and allowing everyone else the pleasure of celebrating it with her. She always had a big blowout on her birthday, you never knew what Maggie was going to plan and her parties were legendary.

This year all her friends were invited to celebrate the awesomeness that was Maggie in a biker bar...a real dive...her sorority sisters were deliciously scandalized, even the married ones.

The girls from Fords...not so much.

And because the possibility of them all getting a night off together was slim to none. They were going to celebrate by having brunch at a upscale restaurant. After All they could have vulgar badass bikers, and filthy disgusting biker bars any old time.

They wanted to see sophisticated businessmen in expensive three piece suits. To sit at a fancy table that had too many pieces of silverware that they didn't know what to do with "...how many frickin' forks do you need for one meal anyway?" They joked, and practiced drinking with their pinkies in the air.

Beth...she had to do both...Maggie's orders. At least Tara would be at both parties too, she consoled herself. And she would be seeing Merle there for the first time, that thought made a pleasant quiver run through her body. Maybe she could convince him that a second round of hide and seek with little Merle would be a good thing.

She was definitely going to the spa, maybe she should get waxed. A new sexy outfit was defiantly in the cards.

Merle would have missed the party...given the option he would have gone on a weekend ride. Nobody would even think about it twice, he was always going away for the weekends these days.

But Short-Round had made it clear that he wanted he and Daryl there. That was that, there was no getting out of it. Glenn could be a real bitch if you messed up his carefully orchestrated plans. Glenn was going to purpose to Maggie, and he needed them there for moral support.

Who in their right mind would think he would be any good at giving moral support?

Who in their right mind, would think he would offer it in the first place?

For being so smart, sometimes Glenn was amazingly naive.

It would be the first time he had seen Girl...and he wasn't sure he was ready. What if she wasn't as perfect as he remembered?

Even worse, what if she was?

Just the thought of smelling the scent of Girl and her perfume again had him salivating.

This was not good...NOT good!

She had done something irreversible to him. He hadn't even noticed until a few nights later. He and the boys went on a ride, and stopped at a bar. He was having a good ol' time flirting with a big buxom redhead, she was just his type too. What was her name, Sandy? Mandy...Candy? Whatever.

But the moment he got Candy(?) back to his room everything changed. Away from the bar, with her laying spread out across his bed wet and ready to go, all of sudden he had to go and think about Beth, and then all he could smell coming off Sandy(?) was was cigarette smoke and stale body odor.

It almost turned his stomach, he literally felt sick. And to add insult to injury, his...his hard-on was suddenly not so hard. He was disconcerted to find that he could barely even raise to the occasion.

Fuck that! He took himself in hand and with determination made himself be ready. There was no way in hell he would admit defeat.

But he had been on autopilot...and if he had to fuck her from behind and picture Girl under him? Well then that was his business and no one would be the wiser.

And afterwards he couldn't wait to get her out of the room, every second that she stayed was pure torture. And almost but not quite as bad, he felt like a real shitheel. Felt like he had cheated on Beth...even though there wasn't even any talk of them seeing eachother again.

Even had to call the front desk and have them send someone in to change his bedding...telling them that pillowcases and sheets stink of cigarette smoke...and they needed to come fix it now or he would be moving hotels.

After that, frankly he had been hesitant to try again, It pissed him off that he should have been out chasing pussy, but seemed unable to make himself do it. Frustrated and full of pent up testosterone...the only thing he could do was to let off steem by engaging in as many fistfights as he could manage to washway his humiliation.

Fistfights were manly, he was still the cock of the walk.

What if he couldn't do it? What if he couldn't get it up when it was time to perform?

He wasn't a big believer in other religions, but he kind thought Girl just might have Voodooed him, he was sure that she managed to steal his MoJo.

But maybe all he needed was to work her out of his system...get her back into his bed and prove to himself that he was still the man...and underneath her perfect exterior that inside she was just like any other chick that he took to his bed.

There was no way possible that she was as perfect, as funny as he remembered her to be. He had been drinking, it was well known that he wasn't as choosy about his women when he had a few drinks in him.

There was no way that she smelled so fuckin' good that the scent of all others women made him feel like his stomach was full of ashes. That she had smelled so good that he, who was a fanatical clean freak...at least in regards to his living space, had resisted washing his "her" pillowcase until her scent had faded.

But what if he got her into bed for the second time, and all that he remembered was true, or worse what if she was even better than he remembered?

Fucked...that's where it left him, really and truly fucked.

* * *

This is for Athlete Girl, who said she wanted to know what happened next in this story line. I told her Beth was satisfied and Merle was freaked out end of story...she said "sounds good to me!" So here you go...I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Motherfucking Lady

Ch 3- Motherfucking Lady

Now that she done with her classes, she was spending more time with her sister and with her friends...and that meant that she was occasionally seeing Merle. It wasn't surprising to her that the attraction between them was still there.

It was kind of hard to tell how he was feeling, Merle Dixon was doing his best to be a closed book. It seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her...and yet...if she didn't know better she would say that he was running interference between her and any man that showed the tiniest bit of interest.

So he wanted her...but maybe he didn't _want_ to want her.

 _It gave her hope._

Beth spent a little too much time trying to decide if he was acting more like a jealous boyfriend or like a protective big brother. She was quite certain that her feelings towards him was nothing approaching a brother and sister vibe. One minute he was there overpowering her with his bigger than life personality...and the next he would be gone...like smoke in the wind, as if he had never been there to begin with.

She agreed to go the biker bar with Maggie and Tara, determined to pin him down if she saw him there.

Merle Dixon was not the sort of man that she would have ever went after...but there was no way she was going to just back away from the challenge that he presented. At least not without giving it one more shot.

So she let Maggie and Amy play dress-up with her...only because Merle seemed to appreciate her "bar" clothing that first time they had met, so she supposed that she might as well bait the hook with something she knew that he already had a taste for.

The bar was filled with girls with similar clothing...and filled with men just as big and bad as Merle Dixon. Here at this bar this was the norm. She looked at herself in the dirty mirror...inside the dirty bathroom. She felt like an imposter, why was she doing this? Trying to be someone she wasn't, to be with someone who she wasn't even sure she wanted 100%. Someone who she wasnt even sure wanted to have another night with her.

 _Looser._

Looking around she saw no sign of Merle, and pushed down her mixed feelings.

So she figured if it was meant to be...than it would happen. In the meantime she was going to have fun, make a few friends and do her best to not worry about Merle Dixon and what it was that he wanted from her, or she from him.

* * *

Merle was glad to see Beth. He was always glad to see her. But he was still on the fence. He would slide to one side or the other...frequently. But for the most part, he was stuck.

And it pissed him off. Merle Dixon wasn't born to be no fuckin' fence sitter.

Hell, yeah he wanted to fuck her just as much as he wanted to never see her again.

It was a toss up.

But what he did know is if he took her home, it would have to be her home. He didn't think he could deal with waiting for the the scent of her on his pillow to fade again .

So he watched from the shadows as Negan put the moves on her...half relieved and half sure if she walked out the doors with the man at the end of the night he just might kill the him.

* * *

 _Negan was at the bar, again. Didn't the man ever go home?_

Beth had spent altogether too much time trying to avoid the charismatic man. She couldn't help but be charmed by him, and there was something extremely gratifying about being the focus of his attention.

His boyish grin and his seductive words were hard to withstand.

But once she got past his carefully veneered image as a ladies man, they managed to have a real conversation. Beth found out he wasn't half bad. It was clear to her that the man was not just a Don Juan, he was lonely and maybe a bit broken from the death of his late wife.

She knew without a shadow of doubt that Negan was just looking for someone to ease his pain...to fill up that hole in his heart that his wife had left if only for a little while. From the legion of women who seemed to be following him, she thought he was only satisfied when he had a girl completely love with him. And once that happened he would turn and walk away. He must be good in bed, or they would have stopped following him by now.

Maybe if she had met him at another time or place in there lives she could have taken him up on his promises of a night she would never forget, but they hadn't. And she wasn't looking to take on anymore projects...Merle was project enough for her.

So she allowed Negan's flirting...and enjoyed his easy charm, knowing that it was all an attempt to get into her panties, when what he really needed was someone to just listen to him talk about Lucille. Beth thought that he might need to be shot down once in awhile too, just to remind him that not everyone was going to fall down at his feet and worship. And while she was not exactly impervious to his charms, she was still disinclined to add to the notches on his bedpost.

It was probably good for him to have to put in some real effort, and be turned down now and again. It made him take time to place a name with a face and to realize that she was a real person. One with her own set of dreams and priorities, and not everyone and everything revolved around him.

She wondered if this is what it felt like in the eye of a storm, and thought that if he had always been this way that his wife had probably died from a broken heart.

She had refused his invitation to drive her home, several times. And tonight he was putting on a pull court press...she was a challenge, and he did enjoy a little bit of opposition now and again. Negan pulled her over to the booth that Maggie and Glenn were in and had her sit down, then he jumped up on the stage to sing with the band.

She was surprised when Merle approached her for the first time that night. Slipping into the booth next to her, as she sat sipping the last of her drink.

Throwing an arm on top of the booth behind her, Merle pointed up at the man on the stage, "It's kind of a tradition, for a few of us to get up and sing at the end of the night. The more inappropriate the better, it's like a right of passage...a club contest if you will." He told her.

 _ **Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light**_

 _ **Television lover, baby, go all night**_

 _ **Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**_

 _ **Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**_

"What'cha get if you're the winner?" She asked interested in why he was suddenly talking to her, but she was willing to let him come to her in his own time if he came at all.

 _She wasn't going to chase him down and drag him to her bed_.

"Bragging rights mostly. The winner always seems get to take home the girl he's been chasing after all night." He paused, searching her face intently. "So, you plannin' on going home wit' him if he wins?"

She shrugged and looked back at the stage, "Well he is very entertaining." she said laughing at the antics of the man on the stage, and turned back to Merle. "But then again, me, him and his dead wife...I think the bed would be kinda crowded, don't you?"

He looked at her shrewdly, "Yeah, I do…just wasn't sure you did."

"You only need to talk to him for a short time to know that...it's not like he tried to hide it." She looked away from Merle and back up at the stage.

"That means ya' listen...I think that a lot of the young girls he get into his bed are too infatuated with him to hear what he is saying, they're too blinded by his charm to see him for who he really is." He looked back at the stage, "He is going to try to sing ya' into his bed...must really want you there, can't say as I blame him."

Beth cocked her head and smiled up at him, "What about you? Are you going to go up there and sing me into your bed...or was once enough for you?"

"I don't know if once would ever be enough." he said so quietly that she wasn't even sure she had heard him.

In a louder voice he said, "Negan is hard to beat on the stage. I got the voice, but I aint quite the showman he is. Plus he stole my song, I already know that your sugar is sweet...don't I." He pulled his arm away and stood up, looking down at Beth for a second, "Have a good night." and he walked back to the bar.

She watched him walk away, and then looked over to at Negan jumping down from the stage. Walking over he pulled her from the booth. "Finished with your drink? Ready to go?" he asked as he took a step away from the table with her hand in his.

"Merle said that it's kinda a contest...the more inappropriate the song the better?" She questioned him, standing her ground.

Grinning he said, "Yeah, pretty much. But that song made me think of you."

"Not very inappropriate...I don't think you tired hard enough." She said pushing her drink into his hands, "Here, hold my beer." She called over her shoulder as she jumped up on the stage.

Maggie sat up and nudged Glenn, "Yeah, Bethy!" she yelled, raising her eyebrows at Glenn, her eyes dancing. "This is going to be good...Beth is a connoisseur of the inappropriate. She like the way it throws people off kilter, the contrast of those dirty words coming out of her sweet innocent lips."

Beth talked to the band, they were shaking their heads, so she gestured to the guitar player. He handed her his guitar and she took it and played a few bars, and he took it back and played it back to her. She nodded and they walked over to the mike.

The music started and Beth started to sway to the music, looking over at the bar she winked at Merle.

 _ **Bombay black, galactic jack**_

 _ **Pixie punch and supper buds**_

 _ **Purple Haze, Lemon Haze**_

 _ **Sweet mango and lemon joy**_

 _ **I smoke weed, eat pussy everyday**_

 _ **And everyday is kind of the same**_

 _ **I have fun and I feel no shame**_

 _ **I smoke weed, eat pussy everyday**_

 _ **And I've always been at this game**_

 _ **We have fun when we play this game**_

 _ **Everybody knows my name**_

 _ **We have fun when we play this game**_

 _ **And I will never be your baby**_

 _ **Cause I'm a motherfucking lady**_

 _ **I hit the blunt like I'm Slim Shady**_

 _ **Yeah I'm a mother fucking lady**_

Beth was definitely getting into the song, hands over her head, rolling her hips, dragging her hand down her body suggestively. And Merle and Negan stood watching her, Merle grinning like a mad man, and Negan like he just hit the motherload.

 _ **I smoke weed, eat pussy all the time**_

 _ **Straight, bi or gay, they all stand in line**_

 _ **It doesn't really matter, I don't know what to say**_

 _ **They got a thing for my ass and I'm here to play**_

 _ **And I will never be your baby**_

 _ **Cause I'm a motherfucking lady**_

 _ **I hit the blunt like I'm Slim Shady**_

 _ **I smoke weed, eat pussy everyday**_

 _ **And everyday is kind of the same**_

 _ **I have fun and I feel no shame**_

 _ **I smoke weed, eat pussy everyday**_

 _ **And I've always been at this game**_

 _ **We have fun when we play this game**_

 _ **Everybody knows my name**_

 _ **We have fun when we play this game**_

When the song ended, there was hooting and hollering from the remaining men at the bar. And the grin on Negan's face was contagious. And she smiled back at him and laughingly asked, "So, did I win?"

"Beth Greene...you saucy little thing! Yeah you won all right. So what are you going to do now? You know that I will take you wherever you want to go...and I'm guessing that Merle would too, if you asked him...even if it's just to keep you away from me. But you've already had a taste of that worn out old man...you really need a newer ride, don't you think."

Beth nodded her head in agreement, "You know, I do believe you are right." And she bent to look around him. "Tara...do you want to take me home tonight?" She asked her friend.

"You know I do, chicka!" Tara crowed, elbowing Merle in the ribs. "Look, I didn't even have to make an ass out of myself, and I get to go home with the hottest chick here!"

Beth bounced past Negan, and gave Merle a big smile as she grabbed Tara's hand and they walked out of the bar arm in arm laughing.

They got out into the parking lot and had to stop to catch their breath.

"Oh, man. Now you've gone and done it Bethy! Believe me when I tell you, Negan is going to be trying to reform you, and Merle is going to be going over your night together to see if there was something that he missed."

Tara pulled out her keys, I don't know why I come here with you guys...there are never any ladies for me. I have to go home to a cold bed, you make me be the designated driver...and you never put out. Beth Greene, you're a fucking tease."

"You know you love me." Beth said giving Tara a wet kiss on the cheek. "You like the song?" She asked.

"I love that song." Tara vowed, "Best song EVER!"

"Well, I learned it for you, I was going to sing it to you for your birthday. Guess I will have to find a new song now."

"No way...I'm taking you to one of my bars. And you have to sing _that_ song...at my bar. There is no way you will make it out without having to fight your way through a line of women. And you have to be the DD, and you have to drive me and my date home, and go to your own cold bed alone for once. Payback's a bitch." Tara informed her.

Neither of them noticed the man standing in the shadows watching them as they go into the Tara's car and drove away.

* * *

Authors Note.

So I had this odd dream last night...actually I woke up and was stuck thinking about it. What if Beth had to choose between Merle and Negan? Who would she choose? Well I think if she really had to choose it would be Merle, unless he was being a jerk...then she would let Tara take her home. So I'm not sure how much of this was the dream vs. my hazy thinking when I woke up. Even then I had to change it slightly to make it fit into this storyline. It was like an earwork, and kept popping into my head, until I finally had to sit down and write it out, just to make it stop. I know it's short, but it is what it is. I hope it works, because I'm leaving it be. I'm not going to spend the next day fixing it, only to second guess my song choices and then just toss it in the trash as I tend to do.

Writing someone singing is so much harder than it should be! I just want to put it out there so I can hopefully go back and work on Shelter in Place in peace.

Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard

Angie - Smoke Weed Eat Pussy


	4. Chapter 4 - Sexy Undies

Okay, let me say I have no idea where this is going. I have no plan...it may not come together in a perfect way. But we can all be surprised together, right?

Beth felt fabulous. A day at the spa with Maggie was her birthday gift to her sister. Maggie had no particular love language...all 5 would do for her. So spending time and money on her and talking her up over drinks...and the most wonderful massage she had ever received. By Beth's reckoning it was 4 down 1 to go. But she had volunteered to help out with party planning...so there you go, she was " _officially the best sister in the world!",_ at least according to Maggie.

It had felt even better than she had imagined it would be. They had been massaged, waxed, buffed and polished. Then they had a mani/pedi, and when Maggie went off to meet Glenn for dinner she stayed and had her eyebrows shaped and her hair cut...she literally couldn't remember when she had the time to have them taken care of by a professional and not having Rosita or herself do it.

The next day she went shopping for something to wear to Maggie's party...her gift to herself both the clothes and the alone time. Maggie and Amy were not invited...for once it was about her, and what she wanted. By noon her phone had been turned off and was residing at the bottom of her purse. Maggie was driving her crazy. " _Dress up nice, Beth...Bring a date Beth...Don't fuck Merle, Beth. Buy some nice underthings, Beth!"_

 _Bossy much?_

By the end of the day she had her outfit...and it was dead sexy. Oh, not by Maggie or Amy's standards, but by hers. She was going to attend this party and for once feel comfortable with what she was wearing. It was the most she had ever spent on an outfit for herself that wasn't intended for a wedding or a funeral.

The dress itself wasn't that expensive….considering what she spent on the accessories to go with it. But it was love at first sight. The dress was simple white eyelet, and so sweet that it was going to give Merle a cavity if he didn't brush his teeth afterwards. Almost innocent, or it would have been if not for the plunging neckline and the short hemline, she wouldn't be wearing it to church, or bending over in it for that matter. She matched it with a brand new pair of $600 cowboy boots that she vowed to never, never, _EVER_ get manure on.

And then to make her feel like a total sex pot...the most amazing white lace bralette and matching panties. So sexy that she could almost be happy just dating herself. They cost more than the dress, but less than the boots. Beth, normally a sensible shopper, wouldn't have even tried them on...but once they were on she didn't want to take them back off. And the image of a certain someone's face, if he were to see her in them, made the damage to her bank account less important than it normally would have been.

When she had the whole outfit on...it was like fucking magic. She looked good. No, she looked fuckin hot. The alchemy of the dress paired with the boots was incredible, but the addition of the undergarments somehow transformed her. They made her walk different, she stood taller...her breasts seemed perkier, her butt looked so good that before she took off those sexy little pieces of lace she had one of the girls at the shop take a few photos of her...she felt like a Victoria's Secret model, all she needed was a pair of white feather angel wings.

She was a bit sad she had nobody to send the photos to, so she settled on sending them to Maggie. Texting… _Per your majesty's demands, I now have a new outfit and new undies._ _Now leave me alone for the rest of the week or I'll ask Paul to go to the party with me._

Last thing she needed to do is see if Rosta would do her hair for her, that girl had a gift that she gave out freely when she could have charged almost anything she wanted to any of the girls at work.

More likely than not it was because of Carol and her insistence that she and Merle were "perfect" for each other that had made her start thinking about him, and once she had started she just couldn't seem to stop.

Or it may have been because the sex had really been just that good. But it could be that she was just horny. Afterall it had been over two months since they had sex. Maybe it was that she just needed a release from all that studying.

A good fuck, for good behavior if you will...

Not that she hadn't gone longer, and not that she couldn't find someone else to sleep with. But her options were a little limited at this time. Work was a time-suck...now that the music store had finally replaced her...the girls at the bar had taken advantage of her availability. The bar was a full time job...and even if anyone at the bar peaked her interest, Abe had a strict no fraternizing policy, with both the customers and the staff.

She could have picked someone from school...but the only guy that she was even remotely interested in had just announced that he had gotten engaged. She didn't really even know him well enough to realize he was in a serious relationship. But he was nice, good looking and had the most amazing butt, so of course she should have known that it was a good possibility that he would already be in a relationship.

There was the option of meeting someone new...and despite the whole "Merle Disaster" (as Maggie called it) she normally didn't have sex with someone without getting to know them first, one night stands weren't her style. But in her opinion this whole thing with Merle could totally be laid it the feet of Maggie, not that she regretted it...not at all!

Sure at first it was all about pissing Maggie off. But that had quickly changed. She discovered Merle was not at all what she had expected. He was funny and self deprecating. And under that bad boy exterior, there resided a bit of a southern gentleman. And the sex. No, let her rephrase...and **THE** _ **SEX!**_ **THE** _ **SEX**_ had been so very, very good. Maybe because it was "forbidden" (at least by Maggie...and maybe her Daddy if he knew about it) or because Merle was so uninhibited, or that because she felt no judgment from him it allowed her to be uninhibited too. Truly sexualy uninhibited for the first time, and boy did it seem to make a difference.

She knew that Merle was still available, Carol had let it slip not so subtly...she already knew how good he was...and that he wasn't going to be blowing up her phone when all she wanted was a little bit of sexual release.

All she wanted was a little in-and-out...without all that ups & downs of a actual relationship.

Maybe they could work something out...like a monthly

subscription!

* * *

Glenn was sitting at the bar, while Maggie was running Sam ragged with her party set up. Merle and Daryl were taking bets if Sam would just pick her up and throw her ass out the door or if he was going to try to hire her to manage his bar.

Merle being Merle, was taking advantage of Sam being distracted by a demanding Maggie and had gone behind the bar and was happily serving himself mug after mug of beer.

The phone on the bar started to vibrate and Glenn picked it up and casually glanced at it.

"Holly fuck…". He said and looked up guiltily to see where Maggie was. Quickly he put the phone back on the bar face down.

"Ahhhh, China-man...what you see on that phone that's making your face so red and your eyes lookin' like they gunna pop right out of ya' head?" Merle teased, "Maggie's others boyfriend sendin' dick pics?"

Glenn shook his head vigorously and his eyes cut over at Maggie again, but she was still across the room with Sam.

"Come on Glenn spill." Daryl demanded taking in the blush on Glenn's cheeks.

"Not a dick pick...Beth." Glenn said, pushing the phone further away from him. "You should not see you soon to be sister-in-law in nothing but sexy underwear...and you definitely should not like what you see. I'm going to hell." Glen said rubbing a shaking hand over his eyes.

Both Daryl and Merle made a grab for the phone, but it was Daryl was closer and got to it first. He laughed gleefully and backed away from the bar and out of Merle's grabbing hands.

He turned the phone on, and his eyebrows climbed up into his hairline. "Holy fucking shit. Wow, I need to find out where she got those...I _need_ Carol to have something like this. I wonder if they come in red. Who's Paul?"

He was still looking at the phone when Glenn snatched it out of his hand. "Maggie's ex. Goodlooking, tall and making good money as an artist...Maggie and Beth are still friends with him. I hate him on principle alone. Do not get me in trouble. Maggie…"

That was as far as he got before Merle had the phone in his hand taking a look.

He stood looking at it for a moment before a shit eating grin spread across his face as he sent a copy to his phone.

Handing the phone back to Glenn. "Better hide the fact that you sent me a copy or Maggie will probably kill you." He said pulling out his phone to look at Beth's picture.

"Oh, yeah," he said smugly, and licked his lips "just like I remembered. Boys, let me just tell you that girl tastes just as good as she looks."

"Fucking Merle." Glen muttered while messing with Maggies phone.

* * *

"No, Abe. We are NOT telling Maggie, at least not until after her party." Beth told her boss, her voice firm. "I mean it. Glenn is going to propose...they deserves to have the attention and spotlight on them."

"Beth, don't you think that Maggie..." Abe started

"Yes, yes I do. But maybe this will work itself out, and in the meantime, Rick, you said that you would look into this, right?" Beth asked Abe's long time friend, Rick who was a police officer that he had called in to take a look at the items.

Rick looked at the photos in his hand, "These indicate that this man is watching, and that he is somewhat "invested" in you. I can't say if he will do more than that, but I think it is a good thing to stay near Abe or Ty just in case."

"Fine. But no going out by yourself, I mean it. Both Ty and Sasha know what's going on, and starting tonight you are going to be staying with them. So you can make us any excuse you want to Maggie, but you are with me or Ty until this is settled." Abe demanded.

"Fine." Beth said sullenly.

Rick took the letter and photos from Abe. "Next time don't open it, and I will see if we can find any fingerprints...I'm going to take these to the station, maybe one of the lab techs will still be able to find something." He told them as he put everything in a bag.

"Beth, this is a serious pile of steaming dog shit. I need you to take this serious...this guy has a screw loose, and I will not have you and my bar on the six o'clock news. No going anywhere without one of us...promise me." Abe demanded.

"Fine, I promise." Beth said her lower lip poking out, "This is ruining all my plans of getting my big bad biker in all sorts of compromising positions...you know that right?"

"Far be it for me to get in the way of your sex life...but at least you'll be alive...horny, but alive." He told her, his mustache twitching, indicating a smile.

* * *

"Hey little sister, Why you so grumpy?" Ty asked as Beth tried unsuccessfully to get her cat into the travel case.

"I had plans...I bought new underwear...sexy underwear...expensive sexy underwear! And now I have to have an armed escort wherever I go. Merle probably won't even approach me if you or Abe are standing behind me like a Dementor." Beth grouched as she tried to push the uncooperative cat in the case again.

"What the fuck is a dementor?" Ty asked as he rescued the cat from her frustrated owner.

"Soul sucking...ghost things...Harry Potter?" When he just looked at her, she added. "They suck out all of your good memories...only in this case you and Abe are sucking away all my chances of getting laid."

"Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ty said as he gently put the cat into the case.

"Maybe." Beth said and dropped down on her sofa and pulled a throw pillow to her chest. "Do you really think that Blake or whoever is sending those photos will do something to me?"

"Don't know. When we talked to Mr. Blake he seemed genuinely sorry for scaring you. And he showed the photo of his wife...there were similarities, if you really wanted them to be there. Blonde, blue eyes...petite. But really that was all that was there, unless it's the way you move or talk." Ty sat down next to her.

Throwing his arm around her shoulders, Ty said. "How about if this biker of yours shows up and you feel like you want to leave with him, you let me talk to him first. It can't hurt to have more people watching your back."

She sighed dramatically. "I don't know if I want to tell him...he might tell Glenn or Daryl and then it won't be long until Maggie knows too. Glenn sucks at keeping secrets, and getting them out of people is one of Maggie's special gifts."

"Fine...let's just get all your stuff to our place. It's only a few more days until Maggie's party. After that is over, you _will_ tell her. And hopefully we can figure out who is following you. And tonight we are going to have a nice dinner and you are going to tell me and Sash all about this man you are all worked up about." He said as he pulled the end of her braid playfully.

"Great, let the inquisition begin…" She said as she slouched

Beth's dress is For Love & Lemons X Revolve eyelet dress $160...soooo cute! And unfortunately out of stock :( the undies kind of look like the super inexpensive ones on Chic me (Eyelash lace lingerie bra set) because, I can't seem to find the ones I looking at, but they are close.


End file.
